Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25150758-20140819131735/@comment-3575890-20140819205027
Kaylin, I'm so sorry you're going through this. First of all, with your girlfriend moving away, I know it may seem to you like she won't miss you, but it sounds to me like she's just so excited about moving and the idea of starting fresh somewhere else that she's not thinking about the long term right now. I'm sure she will miss you a lot once she's already left, and maybe then, you two will keep in touch. I sincerely hope that you do. Distance shouldn't need to ruin a good relationship. Goodbyes are so hard when a friend/significant other moves away, I know, but they don't need to be permanent. I don't think you're selfish at all for being unhappy with the fact that she's moving. She may expect you to share her excitement, but she needs to look at it from your side. You don't want her to leave you, and that's a perfectly normal reaction when it comes to anyone you love moving away. Don't beat yourself up for being human. As for your parents, I know how you feel. I can certainly relate. Granted, I have a good relationship with my dad now, I didn't always. Especially when I was your age. I too believed he hated me. It wasn't actually the case; he just didn't understand me and didn't know how to effectively communicate with. I don't know anything about your relationship with your dad, but if you're saying there are a few nice moments here and there, I doubt he hates you. Regardless, I'm so sorry he makes you feel so terrible about yourself. Parents should never have that effect on their children. It is their responsibility to talk them up, encourage them up, and as a whole, just make them feel GOOD about themselves. In that respect, your parents are completely failing you! Remember this though, dear - you determine your worth. Not anyone else can do that for you. However terrible some people may treat you, that does not EVER reflect poorly on you, okay? You do not ever deserve to be mistreated. That is all on them. The next time you feel the urge to self-harm again, please let those feelings out in a healthy, non-self-destructive way. I know it's hard to resist the urge to self-harm when you're in that dark place, but try channeling your pain and anger through an outlet that can't harm you. Draw, write, cry it out, take a nap, put in a movie that makes you happy - Disney marathon, hey? Blast music that captures all you're feeling, but please don't hurt yourself. And first and foremost, PLEASE talk to somebody, Kaylin. Don't internalize all of this pain until you can't hold it in any longer. Confide in somebody you can trust whether that be someone in your immediate life or even just one of us - we're here for you always, okay? There will always be somebody on here to come running to the chat at your request. We love you, Kaylin. I know how hard it is right now, but please just keep hanging in there. You're a strong, bright, beautiful girl and you're going places. Don't punish yourself for the actions of others. You are never to blame for the abuses inflicted on you.